Fight To The Death
by Spike868
Summary: How all the characters SHOULD have died, in their own way. Bad summary, soz.
1. Angel

Fight to the Death

Author's Note: This is how I imagine each character dying, forgetting anything about how they may have died anyway. Their final battle, in my eyes, is what is written below. Each character will see an end in a short story and each character's end may be very different to their actual "end" in the show. I do not intend to offend anyone by writing this; I just had an idea that each character should die in their own separate battles. These battles DO NOT follow along with the original timeline and story of the ANGEL series, because I couldn't work them in. They are just random scenes that bring the end to every character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or any of its associated works. I do not own the characters, I only own the idea.

Angel

The beast was easily three times Angel's size, and he towered high above. Angel was alone in the fight against this vicious creature, after it had attacked him while he was on his own walking back from the butchers with some fresh blood. Maybe that's what attracted the beast. He didn't think he needed his friends to kill the beast, but was soon proven wrong. It had him pinned to the ground. Angel struggled, copping random punches as he tried ever so hard to escape from underneath the beast. It bit into his shoulder, and he screamed out in pain. He managed to kick it off, and it rolled over beside him before quickly getting to its feet. Just as Angel got up, it attacked again. Angel threw it into a tree, hearing a grunt as it fell to the ground. He didn't waste a seconds before attacking again. He grabbed it by its neck and pinned it against the tree.

'I don't like it when things come out of nowhere and attack me.' He told the creature as he punched it in the stomach. It grunted, so he repeated. After punching it, kicking it and throwing it around for a few minutes, Angel produced a stake. The beast stopped and stared at it, snarling. 'Oh, you'd be surprised what these things will kill.' He forced the stake towards the beast's chest, and only a centimetre before it touched the skin Angel felt his wrist freeze. The creature had grabbed hold of him and was trying to push the stake away.

It snarled and managed to kick him back. Angel stumbled, and fell to the ground on his back. He had only a few seconds to see the beast jump from the tree onto him and ram the stake into his heart. His face was twisted in an expression of horror, pain and disbelief. In a few seconds, he was dead.

Elsewhere, Spike felt a part of him suddenly disappear. A small part of him was now missing, and it belonged to his grand-sire.

A/N: Okay, so the next one is actually going to flow right off this one. I might do the same for all the rest, but I'm not sure yet. The next to die will be Spike.


	2. Spike

Spike

Spike felt a part of him suddenly disappear. A small part of him was now missing, and it belonged to his grand-sire.

He groaned under the pressure of the piece of his heart that was gone, and a thought instantly ran into his head.

_Oh God, Angel is dead_. _What the hell am I meant to do now_? He jumped to his feet and left his little basement apartment. He left his beer sitting on the table and didn't even bother to close the door behind him.

He ran out into the night, darting in and out of alleys and through tiny parks. In one alley he found what he was looking for. A Gresalora demon. He knew that this demon was the one that would end his existence, and that was what he was looking for.

He stood facing it for a moment, and t snarled. He vamped out, bared his teeth and snarled back. It leapt at him and he ducked at the last moment so it missed him. It rolled back to its feet but Spike had already made his move.

'Come on, bring it!' Spike cried. He threw a punch and the demon tackled him to the ground. He threw it instantly over his head and it crashed into a wall.

'You call that a fight? Try harder!' Spike shouted insults at it, trying to get it worked up.

It jumped at him, and hurled him back into a dumpster. He groaned painfully as he slumped to the ground. He picked himself back up and charged at the demon. With a swing of its arm he was thrown across the alley and he rolled several times across the ground. Painfully, he got up.

The demon snarled at him and ran over and picked him up. It flipped him upside down at held him by the ankles. It bit into his leg then dropped him back onto the ground.

'Oh!' Spike cried out in pain. 'You sneaky bugger. Tryin' to injure me leg so I can't go anywhere. Cheater.' He accused, getting to his feet and jumping at the demon. He punched it, kicked it and threw it across the alley like it had done to him. But it wasn't enough to keep it down. 'Don't worry mate, I'm not going anywhere.'

It charged at Spike, forcing him back into a wall. It bit into his upper arm and tore through his coat.

'Come on Betty, show me what you got!' Spike shouted, trying to wriggle free. He couldn't, and eventually gave up. 'Come on!' He egged the demon on, trying to get it to do what he wanted.

It head butted him and his skull was forced back against the brickwork. He could feel blood trickling fro his nose and mouth, and his head was throbbing in pain.

He groaned as the demon continuously kneed him in the stomach. _I never give up_, _so why am I giving up now_? _It's all Angel's fault_.

The last thing on his mind as the demon took hold of both sides of his head and twisted suddenly was Angel. His head was snapped off his shoulders and his body fell to dust and shimmered to the ground.

Spike was dead.

A/N: It is possible that I will write another one, but I'm starting to get bored of this idea. I more like the story side, not just the describing of a scene. Although, it was interesting to see how I really thought each character would die. If people don't like this, I'll remove it. I'm kind of over it, unless you wanna know how Gunn, Wesley, Lorne and Fred die….


	3. Fred

Fred

Fred paced around her lab in the Wolfram and Hart building. Everyone had gone home for the night except for her and Wesley. Wesley was in his office sorting through some ancient artefacts that had been delivered to Human Resources earlier in the afternoon, while Fred was finalising an experiment she was working on.

'There's something missing. Something I'm forgetting.' She mumbled as she paced around her tables and a stool that she'd knocked over earlier and hadn't got around to picking up.

Wesley appeared at the door. 'Something you've lost?' He enquired.

'I don't know. There's something missing in the formula, I just need to find out what it is.' Fred replied, still darting around to various benches and tables with vials of different coloured liquids.

'Well, I was going to ask if you wanted a ride home.' Wesley said. Fred stopped and looked over at Wesley who stood leaning against the doorframe.

'Aww, Wesley that's really nice of you but I don't know how much longer I'm going to be here. I could be here all night.' She laughed her "Fred" laugh and Wesley sighed, preparing to leave.

'Alright then.' He paused, listening for noise. 'Are we the last ones here?' he asked.

'Yup, I think so.' Fred answered. She paused, then put down her conical flask of yellow liquid on the lab counter. She walked over to Wesley. 'You know, my brain's kind of frazzled right now. Maybe after a good night's sleep I'll be able to finish my experiment. Just let me pack up and I'll come with you.'

Wesley smiled. 'I'll help.' Together they packed up the lab and turned off everything that was on, the lights, the machines in the lab and they closed the door behind them as they left, turning off lights as they made their way to the lift.

'Have you got anything planned for your Thursday night?' Wesley asked Fred as the lift arrived and they stepped inside. She shook her head.

'Just sleeping.' She smiled her warm smile, and directed it at him. The doors closed and they rode to the carpark below.

'Oh, did I tell you about the artefacts that got delivered earlier?' Wesley asked suddenly, getting excited.

'No…' Fred replied, sounding a little inquisitive.

'There were at least 20, and they were all so fascinating. I managed to categorise all of them since this afternoon and create small identification cards so I know what time period each piece is from.' Wesley paused for a moment. 'I'm boring you aren't I?'

'Oh no, Wesley, no. I understand how much you're interested in this type of thing; I'm just so tired. I've been working all afternoon on this experiment, racing round the lab trying to find the missing substance to complete the formula.'

'That's understandable. Come on.' The doors opened and they stepped out into the carpark. Wesley led Fred over to his car and they drove out together in silence.

Fred switched on the radio, softly. 'Is that alright?' she asked.

'Of course.' He replied as he pulled out into the traffic. After driving several minutes with nothing, Fred spoke.

'Wesley, is there something between us?' Wesley tried not to sound surprised with his reply.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, is there like, some sort of chemistry between us. People in the office have been talking, and I've overheard a few people in the lab saying something about us denying what's really there. Do you know that they're talking about.'

Wesley couldn't deny it any longer, so he responded telling Fred exactly how he felt. 'I love you Fred, I always have. You know that, right?'

'Really?' Fred asked, kind of surprised, but not shocked.

'Yes. I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. You can't tell me you haven't noticed.'

'I've noticed, it's just…' Fred began. Wesley looked away from the road and at Fred for a few moments. 'I should probably tell you then, that I…' Fred was cut short by a blazing horn. Wesley jerked his head around to see a jeep bounding towards them on the wrong side of the road. Wesley swerved, trying to miss the oncoming car, but was unsuccessful.

The jeep clipped the tail end of Wesley's car and spun them around three times. Fred screamed and Wesley desperately tried to control the wheel. The car continued to spin, and Wesley struggled to hold onto the wheel. As they neared a corner park, they hit the curb and the car leapt into the air like a grasshopper. It continued spinning for two more revolutions before violently slamming into a tree. It landed then rolled onto its side, with the passenger door facing the ground.

Fred was trapped. Wesley managed to free himself by climbing out the broken car window. He tried to pull Fred out, managing to get her free eventually.

The driver of the jeep came running over, screaming and asking if they were hurt.

'Fred. Come on Fred, please.' Wesley tried talking to her, but it didn't seem to be helping. The man helped Wesley get Fred out of the car and they laid her carefully on the grass near a bench.

She was bleeding from a gash on her forehead and her clothes had been torn a little from the impact. Shards of glass ha cut into her delicate skin and as her eyes remained closed, Wesley feared the worst.

'Is she alright?' the man from the jeep asked Wesley.

'Does it _look_ like she's gonna be alright?' Wesley shot back. 'Get away from us.' He desperately tried to wake Fred, gently shaking her shoulders and whispering to her. 'Fred, come on, wake up. Fred. Fred!'

Then Fred's eyes opened. Wesley caved.

'Oh God, Fred.' Tears welled up in his eyes and he tried not to let them fall on her face. She looked up at him with her big soft eyes and Wesley could see that she was struggling to breathe. In the dark of the night, Wesley was left with nothing but streetlights and the single lamp in the park to watch his beloved Fred die.

As tears began to form in Fred's eyes, she struggled to speak. She knew that she had to tell Wesley what she'd tried to tell him in the car. And she knew that this would be her last chance.

'I…' she began.

'Fred…' Wesley whispered, almost crying. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

'I… love… you.' Wesley held her close, kneeling by her side.

'I love you.' He told her, smiling. 'I love you so much.' A tear dropped onto her cheek and he gently wiped it away.

'I… love… you.' Fred's final words, a repetition of her declaration of love for Wesley. As her soul left her body and drifted to Heaven, Wesley could be seen hunched over the limp body of his beloved Fred, in the darkness of the night next to his overturned car. The driver of the jeep could do nothing but stand back and watch as Wesley cried for the loss of his Fred. _His_ Fred, the most important thing in his life. And she was gone.

A/N: Okay, not exactly killed by a thing, but in an accident. I just wanted the Fred/Wesley situation to be the other way around than in the show. I wanted Wesley to mourn for Fred, as she lies dying, not the other way around. I thought it worked out okay, even if it went off track a bit. (The fight to the death theme thing) But I hope you like it anyway. Can you guess who's next?


	4. Wesley

Wesley

He had just lost the love of his life, and he felt lost and confused. He couldn't think where he could go, what he could do. He couldn't go back to the office, no one was there. He couldn't call anyone, it was too late at night and everyone would be asleep.

He felt alone, scared, tired, hurt and most of all empty. Fred was still in his heart, and she always would be. But she was gone, physically. He would never see her beautiful face in the morning again, greeting him joyfully with a smile and a, "Hi Wesley, nice morning isn't it?"

He got to his feet, beside the bench and lifted Fred up into his arms. He carried her, limping from a leg injury, to nowhere. He walked, and she lay limp in his arms. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't look back. He knew that the driver of the jeep, the cause of her death, was back there. If he went back, he knew that he'd kill the man.

So he trudged on. Blood trickled down his leg under his trousers. He struggled to keep walking, knowing that he had to get somewhere. He had to take Fred somewhere.

Her place. He had to get Fred back to her home. The least he could do for her was let her rest in peace somewhere she felt safe, secure, welcome.

After what felt like hours of walking, he reached Fred's place. He went over to her bed and gently laid her down, positioning her so she looked like she was only sleeping.

The gash on her forehead had been bleeding rather heavily, but had begun to dry. Wesley went into her bathroom and brought back a cloth, with which he began dabbing at her wound. Gently, he patted until the blood around the wound was mostly gone. He placed the cloth on the corner of her bedside table and kissed her on the cheek. He smiled and then sat in the chair opposite her bed. He looked around the room, and the deep maroon and red colours that created the décor of her room. Curtains, painting, drapes and little knick-knacks decorated the empty space, and Wesley wondered what he could now use to fill his empty space. The space left from Fred.

He got up and switched on Fred's stereo, and sat back down. A beautiful, soft, slow song began to play on the radio.

_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music do you?_

_It goes like this_

_The fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

He sat, staring at Fred as the wound on his leg became suddenly excruciatingly painful. Wesley ignored it, not able to take his eyes off the beauty that lay before him as the song continued.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on your roof _

_Her beauty and the moonlight over threw you_

_She tied you to a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Wesley convulsed, shaking uncontrollably for a few seconds. He was going into shock. _Prolonged shock_.

_Maybe I've been here before_

_I know this room I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you_

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory March_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Wesley stood and grabbed some scissors off the dresser, cutting up the leg of his pants. He pried the two halves open, revealing a shockingly bloody and red wound on his thigh. He collapsed to the floor, landing against the side of the bed. He shook again, unable to control his body. He sat there, leaning against the bed, bleeding and listening to the music play.

_There was a time when you let me know_

_That real and going on below_

_But now you never show it to me do you_

_And remember when I moved in you_

_The holy dark was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Wesley pulled himself up so he could sit on the bed, and he lay himself down beside his beloved Fred. Her beautiful body lay still, frozen in an eternal slumber. He leant against the wall, with his injured and bleeding leg bent and sitting up. He felt light-headed, and very drowsy. He felt himself falling, but he was still sitting on the bed, next to Fred. He felt himself becoming powerless, and unable to move. He felt himself slipping away, and discovered he could no longer see. Everything was blurry for a second, then it was all gone.

_Maybe there's a God above_

_And all I ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who out-drew you_

_And it's no cry you can hear at night_

_And it's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

Wesley sat beside the love of his life, Fred. His body was limp, just like hers, and together they lay on her bed. Wesley's eyes were looking down at his beloved, but his head wasn't even tilted much. His hand was resting on her forearm, gripping it weakly.

Wesley was dead, and as he slept with his beloved Fred, nobody even knew that the two were there. They slept quiet, still and tranquil together, not knowing that they would be found as soon as day broke. The smell of blood was overpowering, with Wesley's fatal wound going nearly unnoticed at first because of his attention to Fred. Neighbours could already smell the odour, and had called the police.

Together they sat; together they slept. And as the song finished, they were finally at peace.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah 

Author's Note: Wesley too died of natural means, from the car accident that eventually proved fatal to him. He wasn't paying any attention to himself and his needs, only Fred's. It was too late when he realised what was happening, and he was gone clicks just like that. It was meant to be a tearjerker; did it come out that way? Reviews anyone? BTW, the song was _Hallelujah_ by _Rufus Wainwright_.

I don't actually want to write an end for Gunn or Lorne, because I just want to leave it at what I've got so far. If I add anything else to this, I fear that it will wreck it. Sorry.


End file.
